


stone cold, did you miss me?

by loveliza



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Angst, F/M, Fighting, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Adrien Agreste, he feels excluded, post syren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveliza/pseuds/loveliza
Summary: drafts that I haven't completed & one shots.tags will be added with chapters





	stone cold, did you miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> plot : gabriel recruits chat noir on his mission to save emilie. chat, in his turmoil, contacts his partner in hopes of discussing it with her privately. unfortunately, that doesn't happen.

_"Chat?"_

"Lad- what's she doing here? I told you to come alone."

" _Uh... she's apart of the team, Chaton. Rena deserves to know what you have to say."_

"Seriously, Ladybug? She gets to know everything while  _I'm_ left in the dark? I'm starting to regret even debating telling you what was wrong with me."

" _What's wrong with you? What do you mean? Are you hurt? Is this about Glac-"_

"I think I made a mistake trusting you."

_"... what?"_

**"Oh, shit."**

"You never tell me stuff."

" _Our identities are-"_

"To hell with that! Who's the Guardian, Ladybug? And why did I learn about him from  _Hawkmoth_ of all people when _you_ should've told me?"

_"Wha- you met Hawkmoth and you didn't tell me?"_

"Oh, because _you_ get to know _everything_ while _I'm_ left in that dark! You don’t even trust me and you made that very clear when you refused to explain anything about how Rena got her miraculous. You made that clear when you never told me about the Guardian. If i was truly your partner,Ladybug, you would’ve trusted me with that information but you _didn’t_ and now i have to choose between you and my d- Hawkmoth and a year ago, i would’ve said _no. i’ll never betray m'lady_ but i cant say that anymore! I don't believe myself and that's a _problem_ because you didn't trust me and now _i_ don't trust _you_!

" _I..."_

"I'm sorry, Ladybug, but I can't be your partner anymore."

_"_ **Oh, so you're giving up just like that? On _Paris_ , just because you're having  _trust issues_? Work it out!"**

"I've  _tried_ working it out! I'm tired of being left in the dark about things I should know."

**"Oh. boo hoo. Go cry to your mom! There are bigger things than you, Chat Noir."**

"Don’t you think i know that? I put others before myself every _fucking_ day, and what do i have to show for it? _N_ _o mom, a supervillain for a dad, and a partner who doesn’t trust me! M_ y entire life, something was **always** more important, so I'm _sorry_ if i just want _someone_ to trust me!"

" _Hawkmoth is your dad?"_

"What? No. I- he's not."

_"Chat... what's going on?_

"Oh, now you care? It's none of your concern, Ladybug. Just- I can't help you anymore. It's going to be different from now on. I can't say, but.... we won't be on the same side anymore."

_"Chat!"_  


End file.
